<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Lost Pages of Cipher (Rewritten by Supermermaid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27175630">The Lost Pages of Cipher (Rewritten</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supermermaid/pseuds/Supermermaid'>Supermermaid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gravity Falls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Demon, F/M, OC, Rewrite, Ship, married</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:36:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27175630</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supermermaid/pseuds/Supermermaid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A woman adopted by Bill Cipher makes a deal that ruins his plans</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daughter - Relationship, Married - Relationship, father - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Lost Pages of Cipher (Rewritten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It all started at the beginning of the end of the world, Weirdmageddon.</p>
<p>Bill Cipher had been on a power trip since he had finally gotten his revenge on the Pine Family, especially Stanford.</p>
<p>“Ah finally free from the mindscape, all because of your little niece Sixer!” He laughs and places the little gold statue on his throne.</p>
<p>Bill looked out the triangle shaped window facing Mabel’s bubble trap, he was quite glad his plan worked. He clicks his fingers making a martini appear in his left hand. “Time to finally relax.” He floated over to his throne.</p>
<p>The minions pull in a young woman, “Sire we found this lady trying to break in! Do you want her turned to stone?”</p>
<p>Bill looked over and eyed the woman then spotted the pendent around the woman’s neck, “Ah minions let my daughter go!” He hissed and they drop the woman then back up.</p>
<p>The woman glared at the floating glow triangle in front of her, “Hello…Father.”</p>
<p>He snickers and places his glass down ushers his minions away, “what does my little cipher want?”</p>
<p>“I want this hell to end this isn’t-” She got her mouth zipped up</p>
<p>Bill waves his hand, “Tsk tsk little cipher, this is my world now not your world anymore, plus you know how i work only a deal.”</p>
<p>Bill lifts her head up, “Now a deal we can work on little cipher.” Gaby glared at him and felt the zipper disappear off her mouth, “I will do a deal but you must leave the Pines alone!”</p>
<p>“I can help ya little cipher but I suppose i can release little sixer for you.” Bill grumbles</p>
<p>“Free Ford and I will do whatever you want father just don’t hurt those kids.” The woman teared up slightly and rubbed her ring on her finger. ‘Do it for Ford and the kids’. She thought.</p>
<p>“Sure its a deal little cipher or should i say Gaby~” He put his hand out on fire and waited.</p>
<p>Gaby looked at his hand and then proceeded to shake it, “its a deal father.” The flame moves around her arm going towards her neck to leave a mark claiming her as his property.</p>
<p>Bill grips her chin, “The deal is complete young cipher, don’t worry i will release Sixer now.” He clicks his fingers teleporting them to his penthouse.</p>
<p>Gaby yelped and fell to the carpeted floor and noticed her outfit had changed as well as the glowing cuffs around her wrists.</p>
<p>Ford slowly awoke from his golden form to a dim lit room, his vision slowly returned to him then proceeded to look around. He spotted Bill floating holding a glass of what looked like alcohol, “C-cipher what the hell do you want.” Bill chuckles and yanks the chain he held pulling out Gaby wearing a heart cut dress with a poofy skirt, coloured a soft black with the contrast of the blue cuffs around her wrists. She kept her head down once she saw Stanford and felt horrible yet glad her ring hadn’t moved.</p>
<p>Stanford notices and tenses up, “Gaby? Bill what did you do to her?!” He struggled with the collar around his neck holding him in place. Bill laughed as his misfortune and grips the chain, “She made a deal Sixer, your little handy work caused this, my little cipher that you loved will never return to you.” He laughs unknowing of Gaby’s cuffs cracking.</p>
<p>Gaby shut her eyes tearing up, “You won’t win dad its over for you.” Bill looked over after eating the glass with his eye. “I already won little one, Stanford is in pain watching you in pain of my mark draining you completely of freewill.”</p>
<p>Stanford looked directly at the woman he deeply cared for, “Gaby why did you make a deal with him?! He won’t follow through with it he will hurt you-” He noticed the cuffs cracking, “Gaby…” He mumbles and feared for her.</p>
<p>Bill noticed the fear, “Hmm?” Gaby’s cuffs cracked loudly, “G-good luck dealing with the demon you put inside me father its over for you!”</p>
<p>The room went white, Bill covered his eye and growls in pain. “Argh the light hurts!” A giggle came from the whitened room, “Tsk Tsk Hello Bill Cipher, your time on this little plan of yours has ended!” A woman with three eyes stepped out of the white glow, her boots were black flames, her hair flowed behind her while a spikey crown laid upon her head. “Its my time to rule this little town and the world!” She laughed loudly.</p>
<p>Stanford looked at the nearly looking woman in front of her, “Gaby… this isn’t you.” The woman eyed him, “I’m not her anymore, the little girl you loved is gone I am Lorraine, demon of pain and suffering.” She glared at the triangle that rubbed his eye. “No that’s not right that demon was killed-” She clicks her fingers making Bill turn into a bubble with a eye marking overlaid it. “Now you’re trapped Cipher and my plan can finally be put into place.” She smirks and then looked at Stanford. “Sorry Stanford Pines you lost the game and so did that little weakling Gaby, she allowed this to happen.”</p>
<p>Stanford made fists while looking at her, “Gaby this isn’t right don’t do this!” The demon glared at him, “Tsk tsk you don’t like listening do you.” She rolled her main two eyes then decided to leave him alone. “Good luck finding your family Pines.” She crashed through the glass window in the shape of the eye. While a book dropped from Bill’s library shelf labeled Diary of Gaby</p>
<p>Cipher.</p>
<p>The End for now.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>